i wanna kiss your smile until the pain
by Dianzu
Summary: Dan malam itu, di bawah pijaran langit biru yang membentang luas dalam antariksa—dengan ditemani rembulan cantik beserta kawanan bintang yang kerlap-kerlip menghiasi gelapnya dunia, Donghyuk mengecup lembut bibir Yunhyeong. [oneshot; dongyun / ikon — untuk Erumin Smith]


_**Discliamer:**_ _seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk senang-senang dan didedikasikan untuk_ _ **Erumin Smith**_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Donghyuk/Yunhyeong_

 _Selamat membaca..._

 _._

* * *

 **i wanna kiss your smile until the pain**

* * *

.

Rembulan tengah tampil cantik di atas langit, maka jangkrik menjadi pengiring musik di malam hari yang dingin.

Laki-laki berupa manis itu masih diam tergugu di dalam kamar. Ia duduk, menghadap jendela—wajahnya bersinar akibat pantulan sinar bulan di luar sana. Wajahnya seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu; tidak dapat didefinikasikan. Jari lentiknya mengetuk kursi kayu yang sedang ia duduki. Bibir tipis merah muda yang selalu menjadi dambaan para wanita kini tak lagi tersenyum. Afeksi dalam dirinya menghilang seketika—ekspresinya mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan suasana hati, namun nyatanya tidak bisa. Ia malah merasakan alienasi dalam dirinya. Tidak dapat terealisasi, kini sorot matanya hanya ingin mencari kebebasan di pijaran langit biru.

Ia hanya sedang menunggu seseorang.

Suara kenop pintu terdengar, seperti ada yang membukanya. Decitan langkah kaki yang bergesek dengan lantai kayu kini semakin menggema dalam kamar yang sunyi. Lampu kamar yang sengaja dipadamkan membuat suasana sepi semakin membara. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis—hatinya terasa lega. Kini afeksinya mulai terlihat; ia senang. Jarinya berhenti mengetuk kursi. Tubuh ringkihnya dipaksa untuk bangkit, siap memberi sapa sayang.

"Selamat datang, Kim Donghyuk. Aku merindukanmu." Song Yunhyeong tersenyum. Wajahnya manis dengan kulit seputih salju.

Yang disapa hanya berlalu lalang, tidak memasang ekspresi apa pun. Menganggap Yunhyeong hanya butiran debu yang bisa terhempas kapan saja. Jaket tebal dikaitkan pada penggantung kamar, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Yunhyeong masih setia berdiri dalam diam. Sudah lama ia menunggu, namun yang ia tunggu tak menghiraukan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berpikir positif; mungkin saja Donghyuk kelelahan. Pekerjaan kantor memang sering membuat penat kepala. Yunhyeong sadar—Donghyuk tidak membawa handuk. Segera ia berjalan menuju lemari—mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan sang suami.

Yunhyeong mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan lembut, "Donghyuk, kamu lupa membawa handuk."

Pintu terbuka; menampakkan separuh tubuh Donghyuk yang sudah terciprat air hangat. Mengambil handuk di tangan Yunhyeong dengan asal, lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi, Yunhyeong hanya mampu tersenyum. Afeksi dalam wajah terlihat begitu senang—namun dalam hati sebenarnya ia menangis. Apa ada yang salah dengannya saat ini? Sudah beberapa minggu Donghyuk bersikap acuh tak acuh. Kini dirinya hampa; merasakan alienasi begitu teramat dalam.

 _Tidak apa._

Ia berusaha tegar. Tersenyum lembut—dengan setetes air mata yang mulai berjatuhan di pipi mulusnya.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kamu akan pulang larut lagi?" Yunhyeong bertanya sembari membuka celemek. Ia memasak sarapan untuk sang suami. Baunya begitu harum dalam indra penciuman.

Donghyuk terlihat begitu terburu-buru. Memasangkan dasi dengan begitu asal. Ia terlihat frustasi. Yunhyeong segera berjalan—berinisiatif untuk membantu suaminya. Dengan begitu lembut, jari-jemarinya melingkar pada leher Donghyuk. Memasangkan dasi merah marun sembari tersenyum; yang mana dapat membuat hati menjadi tentram dan damai. Donghyuk hanya diam, ia tidak berkomentar apa pun. Pandangannya beralih ke arah lain (yang pasti untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin menatap wajah Yunhyeong).

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Yunhyeong bertanya dengan lembut. Jarinya masih sibuk membenarkan dasi.

Yang ditanya masih diam, tidak memberi jawaban. Bibirnya masih setia bungkam—tidak berniat untuk membalas percakapan. Yunhyeong masih tersenyum, "Kalau aku punya salah, maafkan aku. Tapi tolong, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini."

Ruangan begitu sepi dan senyap. Cahaya mentari yang menembus lewat jendela terbuka pun rasanya tidak dapat mencairkan suasana yang tengah membeku. Tangan lentik yang sedang memegang dasi perlahan terasa begitu bergetar. Yunhyeong menundukkan wajah, air matanya kembali meluncur deras dari dalam kelopak. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami. Tubuhnya yang ringkih hanya bisa bergetar ketika terdengar suara isakan tangis yang mulai menggema di ruang tengah. Makanan yang semula terasa hangat kini mulai terasa dingin—seakan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dua insan berjenis kelamin sama yang tengah termenung dalam balutan suasana kalut.

Perlahan, tangan besar Donghyuk terangkat, mengusap lembut rambut hitam Yunhyeong lembut, lalu menyingkirkan kedua tangan sang istri dari dasinya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang masih terisak dalam diam.

"Mungkin aku memang punya salah." Yunhyeong berujar pelan.

.

* * *

.

Kini Yunhyeong sedang tersenyum. Tangannya sedang sibuk mengaduk bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

Dirinya berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Donghyuk. Mungkin saja memang benar dirinya punya salah pada sang suami. Ia berharap, hubungan mereka akan semakin baik dengan makanan yang ia buat ini. Yunhyeong berencana akan mengajak bicara Donghyuk secara baik-baik, lalu menatap indahnya bintang dari dalam jendela kamar—sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali mereka menjalin kasih. Ah, rasanya dirinya tidak sabar. Bibir merah mudanya mulai tersenyum sendiri. Perlahan, rasa malu mulai menjalar tatkala mengingat bagaimana dulu Donghyuk merayunya dengan begitu romantis.

Bel rumah berdering, Yunghyeong segera mematikan kompor—berniat membukakan pintu.

Ketukan pintu semakin terdengar jelas, Yunhyeong segera membukakan pintu, "Selamat da—"

Bibirnya terbuka, matanya melebar tatkala melihat Donghyuk datang dengan dirangkul dua wanita berbadan molek. Bau alkohol mulai menguar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Yunhyeong yang masih diam membatu di depan pintu, "Apa yang kamu lihat? Cepat, bukakan pintu!"

Yunhyeong menurut, membukakan pintu selebar-lebarnya—membiarkan Donghyuk dan dua wanita _jalang_ masuk ke dalam rumah. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mata—seperti dirajam beberapa bilah pedang yang begitu tajam nan lancip. Donghyuk berbalik untuk menatap wajah murung sang istri, "Malam ini kamu tidur di kamar khusus tamu, ya. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam indah ini dengan dua wanita cantik."

Tak bisa menjawab. Bibir Yunhyeong terasa begitu kaku. Bergetar hebat.

"Apa kamu bisu? Aku bilang kamu tidur di kamar tamu!" suara Donghyuk mulai meninggi. Yunhyeong dibuat terisak (lagi), "B—baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. A—aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu." dan kala itu, Yunhyeong lari sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

Pintunya dikunci rapat. Yunhyeong terisak sendirian. Ia mulai membungkus tubuh ringkihnya dalam selimut tebal. Hatinya begitu teriris ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar suara desahan dari kamar sebelah. Pilu, Yunhyeong merasa hidupnya ingin berakhir saja jika seperti ini jadinya. Ia tidak kuat.

"A—apa salahku..." Yunhyeong bermonolog sendiri, ia menutup gendang telinganya kencang—tidak ingin mendengar apa pun dari kamar sebelah. Ia ingin cepat tidur saja sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Donghyuk terbangun dari tidur dengan tubuh telanjang, sinar mentari mulai menggerogoti penglihatannya yang perlahan mulai terkumpul.

Wanita yang semalam sudah pergi, tidak ada di sampingnya. Yang ada hanya bau harum masakan dari arah dapur. Mendadak perutnya terasa kosong, ingin diisi sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal rasa lapar. Donghyuk segera memakan pakaian, lalu turun ke bawah. Dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Yunhyeong. Ia memang marah pada sang istri, namun tidak seharusnya ia bersikap begitu. Ia sadar—perilakunya beberapa minggu ini memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mungkinkah ia harus meminta maaf pada Yunhyeong, lalu berbicara baik-baik?

Perlahan, kaki Donghyuk berjalan menuju dapur, hatinya mulai gundah-gulana—apa Yunhyeong akan memaafkannya?

Ia menatap dapur. Terdapat sosok pria berperawakan mirip Yunhyeong; namun yang pasti, itu bukan Yunhyeong.

"Puaskah kamu membuat Yunhyeong menderita beberapa minggu belakangan ini? Dan—bagaimana dengan **malam indahmu** bersama wanita-wanita _jalang_ yang kamu bayar semalam?"

Donghyuk tahu ini suara siapa; Kim Hanbin.

Hanbin mulai mematikan kompor, menaruh sarapan yang ia buat di atas meja, "Yunhyeong ingin aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Cih, kalau aku jadi dia—akan kubiarkan kau mati kelaparan sendiri di sini."

"Semuanya berawal dari suamimu sendiri," kini Donghyuk mulai membuka suara. Membuat Hanbin menolehkan wajah, "Suamiku? Bobby? Kenapa dia?"

Bibir Donghyuk terangkat—bukan tersenyum tulus, namun tersenyum sinis, "Sudah kuduga, dia pasti tidak menceritakan apa-apa padamu."

"Katakan dengan jelas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Suamimu dan istriku, masih memiliki hubungan."

Hanbin diam, "H—hubungan?"

"Aku yakin kamu tahu jika mereka dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih." Donghyuk berbicara, menautkan rokok pada bibirnya, lalu menyalakan korek api. Asap kebul yang mengandung zat nikotin mulai berkenala di udara, di dalam rumah, "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku melihat isi percakapan mereka di ponsel milik Yunhyeong. Kukira hanya percakapan biasa, namun aku kecewa ketika tahu mereka jalan bersama di _mall._ "

"Kamu tidak mendengar penjelasan dari Yunhyeong?"

"Untuk apa. Semuanya sudah sangat jelas."

Hanbin hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia duduk di kursi, menunduk menatap meja makan, "Aku tahu itu. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun."

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Karena sebenarnya yang mengirimi Yunhyeong pesan adalah aku. Namun karena waktu itu ponselku tertinggal di kantor, jadi aku meminjam ponsel milik Bobby. Dan lagi, sebenarnya ketika jalan di _mall,_ di sana ada aku. Mungkin—kamu melihat mereka sedang berdua ketika aku sedang pergi ke toilet."

Donghyuk diam seribu bahasa. Bibirnya kelu, rokok masih menggantung di sela-sela jarinya yang terlihat kekar, "A—aku salah paham?"

"Terkadang kamu harus mendengar penjelasan dari Yunhyeong. Sekarang, kamu membuat hatinya terluka." Hanbin berucap sembari menatap ke arah Donghyuk.

"Di mana istriku sekarang?"

Sekali lagi, Hanbin hanya mampu menghela napas panjang, "Sebenarnya... ia selalu mewanti-wanti agar aku maupun Jinhwan tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini."

"Tentang apa? Katakan dengan jelas." Donghyuk merasa hatinya tidak enak.

Perlahan, air mata Hanbin jatuh. Ia menangis, "Selama ini, Yunhyeong berjuang sendiri. Ia tidak ingin siapapun tahu. Hanya aku dan Jinhwan saja yang mengetahui hal ini."

Donghyuk harap-harap cemas. Perasaannya mulai kalut sekarang, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hanbin mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merah—berlapis genangan air mata yang membuat matanya sembab.

"Yunhyeong, menderita penyakit **alzheimer**."

.

* * *

.

 **Alzheimer** ; suatu penyakit yang menyebabkan gugurnya sel-sel syaraf di otak, menyebabkan ukuran otak mengecil.

Dan kini, Yunhyeong tengah mengidap penyakit mematikan itu. Donghyuk hanya mampu menunduk, menjedutkan kepala pada dinding, lalu berteriak lantang. Ia frustasi—istri tercintanya; Song Yunhyeong sedang berjuang.

" _Sudah lama ia tahu tentang hal ini, dia begitu ketakutan, Donghyuk._ "

Ucapan Hanbin masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Perlahan, air matanya turun sesaat.

" _Yunhyeong takut, karena penyakitnya ini_ — _dia akan melupakanmu. Melupakan tentang kalian._ "

Donghyuk masih terisak. Ia duduk di atas sofa empuk, menunggu kedatangan sang istri ke rumah.

"Aku pulang." suara lembut yang acapkali menyambut Donghyuk pulang kerja. Yang selalu membuat penat kepala Donghyuk hilang seketika hanya karena senyum manis disertai kecupan lembut di bibir. Suara yang mampu membuatnya melambung tinggi ke atas angan-angan yang indah.

Donghyuk bangkit dari sofa, berlarian menuju Yunhyeong—terlihat jelas bagaimana sembab dan bengkaknya mata indah nan cantik itu. Donghyuk sangat menyesal, ia yang telah membuat keindahan mata itu menghilang. Segera ditariknya Yunhyeong ke dalam pelukannya erat. Donghyuk mulai menangis, mengecup leher Yunhyeong berulang kali, "Maafkan aku, sayang."

Yunhyeong tetap tersenyum lembut. Perlahan, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk sekadar membalas pelukan hangat sang suami. Diusap lembut punggung lebar Donghyuk, "Maaf, waktu itu aku tidak memberitahumu."

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita?"

"Karena kamu sedang sibuk."

"Bukan," Donghyuk menjeda ucapannya—ia masih merasakan bagaimana jari-jemari Yunhyeong masih mengusap punggungnya, "Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu aku tentang penyakitmu."

Yunhyeong terdiam, usapan pada punggung Donghyuk terhenti, "Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Itu tidaklah penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaanmu." Donghyuk melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lembut matik mata sang istri yang begitu berkilau.

Namun, Yunhyeong seakan tidak ingin membalas tatapan Donghyuk. Ia menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah tumpah ruah.

"A—aku takut, Donghyuk. Aku sungguh takut." Yunhyeong berucap dengan suara gemetar dan sesegukan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah pada dada bidang Donghyuk, "Bagaimana jika nanti aku melupakanmu? Melupakan semua orang? Melupakan tentang kita?"

"Dengarkan aku," Donghyuk perlahan mengangkat dagu Yunhyeong—menatap manik mata sang istri yang begitu berkilau bagai mutiara hitam dari dasar lautan, "Kamu tidak boleh berjuang sendirian. Ada aku di sini, selalu."

"Apa kamu akan tetap mencintaiku? Ketika aku nanti sudah lupa dengan sagalanya—"

"Kumohon dengan sangat jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku yakin jika kita berusaha, pasti Tuhan akan membantu kita." Donghyuk mengecup lembut kening Yunhyeong.

"Jangan menganggap jika kamu berjuang sendirian." kini, kedua kelopak mata sang istri dikecup lembut.

Yunhyeong hanya bisa memejamkan mata—merasakan afeksi ketika sang suami mengecup seluruh wajahnya—hingga kedua bibir mereka bertautan mesra, dengan ditemani air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

"Sayang, aku pulang."

Donghyuk berjalan sembari membuka pintu kamar. Yang ia temukan hanyalah ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi. Tidak ada lagi suara lembut sang istri yang biasa menyambutnya di kala pulang kerja. Donghyuk tersenyum, ia berjalan menuju kursi kayu di depan jendela. Istrinya masihlah sama; manis, menarik perhatian, membuat rindu sepanjang masa. Kini Yunhyeong hanya bisa duduk lemah di atas kursi sembari menatap ke luar jendela—merasakan indahnya langit siang dan malam. Ia masihlah setia menunggu sang suami pulang—entah dia masih ingat dengan Donghyuk atau tidak. Yang pasti, ia masihlah menunggu diam di atas kursi. Donghyuk berjongkok di depan Yunhyeong—mengecup bibirnya lembut, "Kamu sudah makan? Tadi Jinhwan sudah menyuapimu, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya angin berlalu saja yang mulai menjawab. Donghyuk tersenyum—memamerkan lesung pipitnya, "Terima kasih sudah menungguku pulang kerja."

Yunhyeong diam. Tidak membalas tatapan sayang Donghyuk. Tidak menjawab. Ia seperti patung; hanya diam dan mengamati.

" _Penyakit alzheimer yang diderita istri Anda semakin parah, tuan Kim. Tidak ada harapan lagi._ "

Donghyuk mengusap lembut pucuk rambut Yunhyeong, "Tidak apa jika kamu melupakanku, melupakan semua orang."

"Aku akan tetap di sini, menemanimu."

Dan malam itu, di bawah pijaran langit biru yang membentang luas dalam antariksa—dengan ditemani rembulan cantik beserta kawanan bintang yang kerlap-kerlip menghiasi gelapnya dunia, Donghyuk mengecup lembut bibir Yunhyeong.

"Aku akan terus menciummu lembut, terus dan terus—hingga akhir hayatku."

.

* * *

.

 **selesai**

Tangerang, 03 Juni 2018 - 21:08 PM


End file.
